Episode 12 To Have and Have Not
To Have and Have Not is the twelfth episode of the Banana Fish anime. Synopsis In Golzine's absence, Ash begins to execute the members of the Corsican-affiliated street gangs. He secures a promise of neutrality from Cain Blood, the leader of Harlem's street gangs, who later agrees to be the observer of a fight between Arthur and Ash. Ash brings his research on banana fish to Max, who begins to research Ash's belief that the United States government intends to use the drug to destabilize the Middle East and create puppet states. Summary Arthur is noted by one of his fellow gang members that Ash is taking out a bunch of gang's and gang members. This causes Arthur to become frustrated. Sing talks to Yut-Lung about Ash and how Shorter's death was what set him up. Sing provokes Yut-Lung by telling him that he's just like Ash in some ways. One of Yut-Lung's servants informs Yut-Lung that his older brother, Hua-Lung is here. Sing leaves before being asked by Yut-Lung if he's going to fight Ash. Sing tells Yut-Lung maybe if he's not going to tell him the truth and walks off. Ash talks to Shunichi on the phone that he got two tickets for them that leave from Tokyo 10 days from now. Ash tells Shunichi that it would be for the best before hanging up. Ash meets up with Papa Dino at the airport and discusses with him about what his plans will be and how he'll be able to stop him. Ash leaves before telling Papa Dino that he hopes the plane doesn't crash. Ash sits in the room with Alex, Kong, and Bones and tells them about their next targets. Ash asks the others how Black Sabbath is doing and how he'll be taking a visit to see Cain Blood and what his thoughts are. Ash comes into the room to see Eiji and jokes with him on being a photographer's assistant. Eiji tells Ash that he doesn't tell him anything about what's happening and how he feels helpless for not helping him. Ash tells Eiji that he does enough for him and looks at Eiji's screen with a picture of three men. Ash visits Cain Blood and talks to him about settling things with Arthur and how he wan't to team up with Cain. Cain informs Ash that he should leave before his men become thirsty for blood. Eiji sets up a few plates of Japanese food for Ash to try, which Ash finds the food to be disgusting for his taste. Ash confronts a few men that were working for Arthur with Ash order Alex to kill them. Ash walks into the bedroom with Eiji wondering where he has been. Eiji pulls up a newspaper about how victims were being shot. Ash explains to Eiji that they shot his friends and they're going to pay for what they did. Eiji tells Ash that he's not like other people and that others are gifted. Ash gets mad at Eiji and explains to him that power and violence is everything and that's the world he lives in. Eiji tells Ash that he would probably be dead in his world if he hadn't saved him and mentions Skip and Shorter. Ash tells Eiji that he didn't wish for none of this to happen before walking out the door. Kong and Bones arrive at Eiji door and wonders where Ash is and explains to them that they were in a fight with Kong and Bones being shocked. Kong and Bones show Eiji the place that Ash usually goes to, being the library. Eiji meets up with Ash and tells him he's sorry. Ash offers Eiji a natto dog with Eiji finding it disgusting. Ash and Eiji talk with each other near a sunset and why Ash lashed out at him. Ash meets up with Cain at a bar and tells him how he's going to fight Arthur. Ash later meets up with Max and discusses with him about how the government is going to be using Banana Fish. Ash comes back home late only to be surprised and welcomed by Bones and Eiji. Ash questions why their are pumpkins with Eiji responding with because it's Halloween. Ash and Eiji stay up late and make a toast of no more gang's and warfare's for tonight. With Eiji falling asleep, Ash sneaks out late at night to fight Arthur. Characters *Frederick Arthur *Ash Lynx *Bones *Kong *Eiji Okumura *Yut-Lung *Sing Soo-Ling *Lee Hua Lung *Cain Blood *Alex *Dino Golzine *Max Lobo *Shunichi Ibe *Gregory *Wu *Clyde of the Quasars Not seen but mentioned *Dick of the Goblins Not seen but mentioned Gallery Main Article: Episode 12/Image Gallery Episode 12 - 5 hours until broadcast.png Episode 12 - 4 hours until broadcast.png Episode 12 - 3 hours until broadcast.png Episode 12 - 2 hours until broadcast.png Episode 12 - 1 hours until broadcast.png Episode 12 Title Card.jpg Trivia *"To Have and Have Not" is a novel by Ernest Hemingway. References Category:Episodes Category:Anime